


The Strongest Signal of All

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Heterosexual Sex, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Pansy is in Azkaban for murder, Ron secures Hermione as her legal aid.I own nothing from the Harry Potter universe. I make no money from this posting





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Pansy could feel the life slowly leaving her body. She felt dead inside, like a walking corpse. She was cold, walking as if under the Imperious Curse, and she knew what was causing it. She didn’t have to look up to know that the dementors were floating around her like liquid air. It wasn’t in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. That’s what she’d been taught and she was fast experiencing it now as she walked. 

She was garbed in the traditional black and white striped robes of the Azkaban inmate. That’s what she was now. She wasn’t Pansy Brames, she was inmate 2124. She didn’t dare hope. If she did the dementors would descend upon her in a feeding frenzy.

The cell door slammed shut, closing her off from reality. She sank into the corner and slid to the floor letting the sadness overtake her.

 

Ron Weasley walked quickly toward the building, hoping to avoid the woman he knew would be waiting, but he was too late, she had seen him already. Before he knew it Rita Skeeter was walking beside him just as fast as he was, firing questions at him. 

“Mr. Weasley do you have any comment on your ex wife’s arrest?” He ignored her. “She’s been formally charged with the murder of her husband, do you have anything to say about it?” He continued walking. “Are you here at Granger’s office to secure counsel for her?” He walked up the steps. “Do you believe she’s guilty Mr. Weasley?” He opened the door and walked in, grateful for the silence. Hermione’s law office had wards that prevented reporters from entering. The last thing she wanted was nosy reporters, human or animagus form, trying to find out information for stories.

The receptionist knew him and allowed him to pass into her office without notice. If Hermione had been with a client she would have stopped him.

The moment he walked in, Hermione stood and came out from her desk. She knew why he was here. “I heard the news from our friend out there. I’ve contacted Harry and he says it’s true.” Ron sat down, a grim look on his face. “She was taken from the Ministry to Azkaban this morning.” 

“You’ll represent her, won’t you?”

“Of course. I’ve asked Harry for records but he says the Auror department can’t release them unless I’m her documented counsel, so I’m going to the prison now to speak with her.” She moved behind her desk and gathered her satchel.

“I’ll go with you.” Together they left through the floo network. 

 

Her cell door opened, but Pansy didn’t bother looking up. The guards conducted random searches at any hour, this was most likely another one.

“Pansy?” She looked between her hair and saw Hermione Granger and her ex husband Ron Weasley. She brushed the hair from her face and saw Ron’s face contort in anger, while Hermione was assessing the damage. She could read it on their faces. 

She could only see out of one eye, so she knew the other was swollen. Her lip stung, so she knew it was split. The other side of her face hurt and throbbed so she knew it was bruised. Her head still hurt and her whole body ached.

“Pansy I’m here offering you legal counsel. I need you to sign this parchment and then I can arrange medical attention for you.” She pulled out a small box and tapped it with her wand. A table and three chairs enlarged and arranged themselves in the cell. 

Ron came over and offered his hand. With his help she managed to get to her feet. When he put an arm around her she winced and sucked in a sharp breathe. Ron didn’t remove his hand, but she knew what he was doing. 

“At least one broken rib, maybe two.” He told Hermione, then moved his hand to her shoulder and helped her sit down.

“Pansy, sign this please.” Hermione offered her a quill and with a shaky hand she managed to sign. “I’m going to talk to the warden about getting a healer here. I’ll be right back.” When she left the cell Pansy’s turned to Ron. His eyes move rapidly over her face. 

“Is it very bad?” She asked, almost in tears. Ron had always loved touching her face.

“It’s bad, but we’ll get it taken care of.” She rested her head on his shoulder. “I’ll take care of you Pansy.” He whispered kissing her head.

“I’m sorry Ron.” She said. He looked at her confused. “For the things I said to you. For saying you didn’t care, for saying you didn’t love me. I said some horrible things to you when we split. I was too stupid to see that you did care and you did love me.” 

Ron looked at the woman he used to be married to. “I never stopped loving you Pansy. I still do that’s why I’m here.” Her told her. “I told you I will always take care of you, and I will, divorce doesn’t change that.” 

Pansy would have let her tears fall but she was cried out. Ron and her had married young, just out of Hogwarts. They were married for three years, while Ron was Auror training. The long hours and the time away during their newlywed years took a toll on Pansy. 

Soon she began accusing Ron of not caring about her, of neglecting her and devoting more time to his work then her. She knew Auror training was hard but she was too foolish to see it. She wanted her husband to spend time with her. When it came close to the final testing period, Ron was away more and more. Pansy sank into a depressing and eventually asked for a divorce. 

Ron tried to convince her to wait, it would get better when he finished the trials, but she was too far into a depressive state to listen. She felt abandoned, and kicked aside. She wished she hadn’t been so stupid, she should have had more faith in Ron, but she was selfish, wanting time with him. 

Ron saw how she was hurting and he could do nothing about it. She wanted to leave and he loved her too much to try and force her to stay when she didn’t want to. On the day their divorce was final, Ron spoke with her telling her that he loved her and had only worked hard to give her a good home. He told her that if she ever needed him, he would help her, he would always take care of her if she asked him. 

Ron never had a relationship after that. He had loved Pansy and kept his hopes up that one day she would need him as much as he needed her. He saw her a few times, in the months following the split. She seemed sad, like him, but then he heard she was going to remarry. His heart broke, but he couldn’t forget her. He sent her an owl wishing her good luck and telling her that his last words still stood, if she ever needed anything he would be there for her, if not as a husband, than as her friend. 

She sent her thanks in an owl and said that while she wasn’t in love with him, her husband-to-be did treat her with kindness. She said she would keep his words to heart and if she ever needed anything she would think of him.

That seemed a lifetime ago. Now here she was alone in a prison, clutching the man whom she had left. He could have told her to piss off, she felt she deserved it, as selfish as she was. Now with life’s lessons delivered as harshly as they were, she knew Ron always loved her and what he did, he did to take care of her. He had kept his promise and was taking care of her. And that alone made Pansy feel lower then ever. The depression of the past day and the atmosphere of Azkaban was having it’s effect on her. 

Hermione came back in. 

“A healer in on the way to see to your injuries. Harry is on his way also, bringing the files from the Auror department.” She sat down. “Now, Pansy we need to get to the bottom of what happened. Did you kill your husband?” Pansy looked up and nodded. Hermione made some notes. “Tell me what happened.” 

“Where should I start?” She asked, still clutching Ron’s hand. 

“At the beginning.” Hermione said, quill posed to take notes.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: the beginning of Pansy's story  


* * *

Pansy had married James Brames six months after her divorce was final. She was not used to being alone, it was too much for her. James was a widower and made no promises of love, but did vow to be faithful to her. Pansy made no promises of love either but was satisfied that they got along and liked each other. 

They had a fine life that was normal in every way. He had a good job that for all intents and purposes gave him a simple life. When he returned home, Pansy knew she would not be alone in the evening. She knew when he’d be home and it never changed. He may have been somewhat boring but he was normal, and Pansy liked normal. 

She had no idea what was really happening. Unknown to her, after about four weeks of marriage James began reading all her mail. His owl was trained to bring him outgoing mail before delivering it and to check with him before bringing incoming mail home. 

Pansy had sent a few letters to Ron’s family, but he had them burned. He wanted it known to Ron especially, that she was now his, and communicating with him would defeat that purpose. He knew nothing of the two letters traded between her and Ron the week she married.

He burned all the letters that came in as well. To him it wasn’t necessary for her to keep up with the family. She didn’t belong to it anymore after all. They would probably assume that she had no time or didn’t care. 

Her friends however came to the conclusion that she was trying to distance herself from Ron. They saw this new marriage as trying to get over the old one. They all assumed she still loved Ron and had a hard time with his training period. If she had something to focus on, it would hurt less.

They were right on one account. She was trying to force herself not to love Ron. She married James trying to get over him, but it wasn’t working. It fact there was one aspect that got worse. 

James was nowhere near the caliber of lover that Ron was. Ron was considerate and generous and too time to learn what she responded to. He knew her body well. James just fucked her, pain and simple. Pansy found herself closing her eyes and thinking of Ron. The actions may have not matched her fantasy but it made it bearable. 

Pansy was oblivious however to the ‘surveillance’ going on around her. She was only made aware of it on that day in March when her world spun out of control. It was here that her story began.

Pansy was in the front room reading a magazine when there was a knock on the door. She was delighted to find her former sister-in-law, Ginny Potter had come to visit. As a house elf brought tea, the women talked. Then came the realization that something was wrong.

“Do you think Bill and Fleur will have children?” Pansy asked. Ginny’s cup stopped halfway to her mouth. 

“Fleur had a miscarriage. An infection set in and Neville, well Healer Longbottom, had to remove her uterus.” Ginny said in a quiet voice. “This was all in one of the letters Pansy.” Pansy looked at her confused.

“What letters?” She asked. 

“You’ve gotten none?” Pansy shook her head. 

“Did you get any of mine?” She asked, fearing what the answer would be.

“Only the one telling us that you had married.” Ginny said. It had been ten months since that letter. Ginny came to visit specifically because it had been some time since she’d seen of heard from her former sister-in-law. 

Pansy’s anger grew. She looked up at the clock. “My husband will be home soon. I think he and I need to talk.” She told the redhead. Ginny hugged her, saying she would visit again in a few days, now that she knew letters would be no good. 

Pansy sat in her armchair waiting. Her husband calmly walked in from the floo and smiled at her. “Had a visitor today did you?” He said still smiling. 

“How did you know?” She asked. 

“I have my sources.” He said pouring himself a whiskey. 

“She said she had written several letters. I haven’t received any.”

“I know.” He just looked at her as he took his seat. 

“Where are they?” She asked. 

“I burned them. You’re not part of that family anymore, you didn’t need any letters.”

Pansy couldn’t believe her ears. “They were my letters. You had no right.” 

“I have every right, you’re mine.” 

“I’m your wife, not your property.” She leaned in her seat, livid now. 

“They mean the same thing.” He said. 

She flew out of her seat and up the stairs. Grabbing her cloak from the wardrobe, she threw it on and headed downstairs. 

“Where are you going?” He asked. 

“To Ginny’s, I need to explain why she hasn’t heard from me. I may not be part of her family, but I am still friends with them. At least I hope so.” She gripped the handle but it wouldn’t open. 

“The door is warded, only I can open it.” He said calmly. “I also reset the apparition wards.” He got up and walked to the bar to refill his glass. 

She walked up and grabbed his arm. When he spun around she felt his fist against her temple. She was thrown to the ground. Gripping her head she looked up at him. 

He had put down his glass and was advancing on her. She tried to get to her feet, but he kicked her in the ribs and she fell back to the ground. The tears began to fall and she crawled to the door. She tried again but it wouldn’t budge. 

She screamed out as he took a handful of hair and dragged her back. Gripping her skirt in the other hand, he hauled her up on her feet and up the stairs. “Shut the fuck up!” He yelled as she kept screaming and crying. 

He hauled her into their bedroom and threw her inside. She fell to the ground and in a flash of magic she felt her clothes fall away. She saw him approach already working his belt and zipper open. 

“No!” She crawled backwards on the floor trying to get away but he moved fast. Grabbing a handful of her hair again he pulled her up and onto the bed, while she kicked and struggled. 

“There is only one purpose for wives and this is it!” Sliding between her legs he forced himself into her. Pansy screamed out at the pain. “I said shut the fuck up!” He held her down with a hand on her throat. 

Every time he thrust, she winced at the pain. He had a hand on her throat and a hand in her hair pulling hard. “This is the only thing you need to spend your time doing! Waiting for this!” 

She tried to breathe but she couldn’t. When she kicked with her legs he squeezed down on her throat. He thrust harder and harder. Pansy felt her insides burning. The tears fell down her face. 

Pansy began to wonder if it would ever end. It seemed to go on forever. Eventually he thrust hard and just when the pain was getting unbearable he stopped. He got off her, but all she could do was gasp for air. 

He looked down at her as she cried and fought for air. Straddling her hips he delivered a stringing slap to her face again. When she put out her hands to block him he grabbed them and pinned her wrists under his knees. He sent more slaps and then balled up his fist and punched her. 

He left the room, but Pansy was in too much pain to move. She tried to roll to her side but the pain shooting up through her side prevented it. The vision in one eye was blurring fast. She reached up and touched it but pulled her hand back when more pain shot through her whole head. 

She let her tears fall. she closed her eyes as she cried. What was she going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: the night of the murder  


* * *

The rest of the night Pansy received several beatings. A trip to the bathroom sapped her strength, and she fell asleep in the floor. She woke to find the house quiet. 

She rose and winced, crying out. “Miss?” Pansy looked up to see the small house elf with tears in her eyes cowering at the door to her bedroom. 

“You told him Ginny came over didn’t you?” The elf trembled and nodded. She knew the elf had no choice. She was obeying her master. “He has been checking what I’m doing through you hasn’t he?” The elf let loose with more tears and nodded. “It’s ok Lucy, it’s alright, I understand. Can you take me to St. Mungo’s?” The elf cried again and shook her head. She had a feeling that order came from James.

She managed to pull on a dress, and sit down again. “May I have some tea Lucy?” The elf eagerly nodded and hurried away, grateful for a chance to help her master’s wife. As Pansy made her way slowly downstairs the elf had tea waiting on a coffee table. Pansy winced again as she sat. “Lucy, a pain potion please?” 

For the next few hours Pansy merely sat in the front room. She noticed the clock and saw that it was late afternoon. She had slept most of the morning and early afternoon. Her husband would be arriving home soon. 

She still couldn’t see from her eye. The potion Lucy brought her was for pain and not a healing drought. If she went to St. Mungo’s they would alert the Auror department. But she had no way to get there. Pansy found out that he also locked down the floo network. 

“Being lazy again are we?” She looked up and saw her husband. He had returned and she didn’t even hear him. 

“I need to go to St. Mungo’s.” She said. 

“No, you don’t.” He said without looking at her, pouring his customary after work whiskey.

“I’m injured and in pain. I need a healer.” She said. 

“No, you don’t, I’ll get you a potion.” 

“You know a potion won’t help with my injuries. My sides still hurt badly, I think you may have broken a rib, I need to be seen by a healer.” 

“No you don’t.” He said again firmly advancing on her. 

“Yes, I do. Look at me James.” She said standing on shaky feet. The pain potion had brought it down to a dull ache. She was able to move about but she still hurt. 

“I can see you and you’ll be fine. Now shut up!” He moved to the kitchen to get ice. She followed him. 

“I need to be seen by a healer. Taking out anger is one thing but you can’t leave me in this condition!” She yelled out. 

He turned and hurled a punch at her again. She fell back on the kitchen floor. The pain came back in full force. She felt another kick to her ribs and cried out. He grabbed her throat and yanked her up to her feet, pushing her back against the counter.

“Didn’t I tell you to shut the fuck up! You never listen do you!?” He yelled out. He had both hands around her throat. Her hands were reaching about trying to steady herself. 

“You don’t do anything or go anywhere unless I say so!” He was pushing his frame into hers, her lower back was being crushed into the counter. As he yelled, she grouped around the counter searching for something, anything to break the hold he had. 

Her hand came into contact with something. It was a handle. She curled her fingers around it. She was holding a knife. Could she kill him? Maybe she could just injure him enough to get away. 

“You are my property and I will do what I want with my property! Do you hear me!” Something inside Pansy snapped. She clenched her teeth and growled at him. He looked in shock at her face. 

“I never should have left Ron.” She said to him. As his face took on pure rage, she took that moment to strike. Bringing up her hand she thrust the knife. She didn’t aim, or target. She just struck. His hands eased their grip. She sucked in as much air as she could. She thought she had injured him.

She pushed on him gently and felt his form move from hers. When she was free she fell to the floor and on her hands and knees held her throat gasping for air. “Miss?” She turned her head at the house elf’s tiny voice. The fear in her eyes was evident as Pansy looked on the floor. The knife was embedded in his rib cage. His breathe was shallow. From what Pansy could see through her good eye and tears he was clutching the knife. 

“Lucy, summon the Aurors.” The elf didn’t move. “Your master needs help.” She said. Lucy popped out and through the kitchen window saw the bright red Auror signal in the sky. 

“P...P….Pa…” She looked to James’s voice. He reached out a hand to her. She crawled over and looked at him. When she reached out a hand, he dropped his and his chest fell still. 

Pansy wasn’t sure how much time had passed before the Aurors showed up and came running through the house. She let herself fall into the first one who showed up. Through the pain she saw only a set of glasses and black hair. 

The next thing she could remember was being led from the Ministry to Azkaban.

 

Hermione finished her notes and looked at her. The tears had fallen again as Pansy finished speaking. She had told them what happened but not her last words to her husband. Pansy only gave references that he yelled and screamed at her and said she wasn’t to leave the house. Hermione would see exactly what happened when Pansy gave the memory over. Ron’s face was a mask of rage as he held his ex wife.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: Neville examines Pansy, and give hermione a list of her injuries  


* * *

Hermione knew this was a clear case of self defense. But proving it to the Ministry was another matter. The Aurors saw Pansy kneeling in front of her husband. From the looks of the situation, the Aurors saw revenge. The wards had dropped with his death, so they had no trouble entering the house, and there was no way to prove they had been set. When she had admitted to stabbing her husband, they brought her to the Ministry. It was only a matter of signing paperwork before they shipped her off to Azkaban. 

Hermione went out to the main entrance of the prison. Harry had arrived and had all her files. She put them in her bag, to go over later with a fine tooth comb. Now that she was Pansy’s council Harry would be able to talk to her at length about what she wanted. He was forbidden to say anything to her otherwise. 

“What can I do?” He asked, getting right to the point. 

“I need to know what happened when you entered the house. Did you have any trouble?” She asked taking out her notepad and quill. 

“No, none at all.” He said. “The door was unlocked, there were no wards to break.”

“How were you notified of what happened?” She asked, frantically taking notes. 

“A house elf. Equiis and I were here, so we took the case. She said her master was injured, and had been stabbed with a knife. We immediately followed her the house.” He said. 

“What did you find when you got there?” Hermione asked. 

“Pansy was kneeling on the floor next to him, so I went to her and she collapsed. Her good eye were still open but it was like she wasn’t seeing anything. She seemed dazed.” 

Hermione prompted him to continue. “Who examined Brames?”

“Gaspard Equiis. The trainee I’m assigned to temporarily.” Harry said. 

“Did you see him?” Harry nodded. 

“Briefly. I saw him from where I was holding Pansy. I asked Equiis if he was breathing. He looked at me and said no. I set Pansy down on the floor and moved over to look at him. I could see he was dead. I went back to Pansy and asked her what happened.”

“What did she say?” Hermione asked.

“She said, ‘I stabbed him.’” He answered.

“How did she sound?” Hermione asked. Pansy hadn’t remembered anything past the Aurors arriving.

Harry took on a weird look. “It was like she was dreaming. Her mind was elsewhere. I didn’t think she was paying attention at first, but she answered the question. Her face was blank and her voice was very soft and quiet.”

“What did you do?” 

“I went outside to send the signal for a body retrieval. Then I went back into the house. When I returned Gaspard had cuffed Pansy and was helping her to her feet.”

Hermione frowned. Pansy was in pain. “Did she cry out or say she was injured?” 

Harry shook his head. “No, she just stared into space. Why?”

“Ron is sure she has broken ribs.” Harry leaned forward. “The shock must have numbed her.”

“We cuffed a woman with broken ribs?” He asked. Hermione nodded. “She said nothing. We brought her to the Ministry and while I filled out the paperwork, I told Gaspard to have a healer see about her eye, it was swollen shut.”

“Do you know if he actually did it?” She asked. 

“I told him to, as a trainee he should have. Why?”

“She doesn’t remember seeing a healer. Although she doesn’t remember talking to you either. Or being cuffed. How long was she there before she was moved?” 

“She was transferred out at three this morning. She was brought in last night about five thirty.” He said.

“Is there a way to see if a healer had checked her? It could have been while she was still dazed or maybe she fell asleep during that time?” 

“Yes, she would have been watched by guards, I can check the records. The logs have every action listed down.” 

“I will need copies of them.” Harry nodded. 

“Has Ron seen her?” He asked. 

“He’s in there with her now. He says he would do no good at the Ministry.” 

“He’s right. Tonks and Shacklebolt will consider it a conflict of interest seeing as how he was married to her at one point.” Hermione nodded. She put her notes away. Harry leaned forward. “How is she Hermione?”

“She’s shaken up badly, and I’m worried about her injuries.” 

“What happened?” He asked. 

Hermione related her story, knowing that it was off the record. Harry rubbed his eyes. “Ginny told me she went there and she was going back tomorrow. She only thought they would fight.”

“I’ll need to talk to Ginny as well.” Harry nodded. 

“I’ll let her know.” A guard showed up and Neville Longbottom was escorted in. 

“Great, Neville this way please.” Harry left as Neville and Hermione went back to Pansy’s cell. 

After his exam, Neville gave Pansy a set of potions for healing, as well as dreamless sleep. She was fast asleep on her cot in moments.

In a conference room Neville sat with his files on front of Hermione and Ron. “Alright, Hermione, what do you want to know first?”

“Give me the state of her injuries first.” She said, taking more notes. 

“Two broken ribs, bruised hip bone, sprained right hand, bruised left hand, left cheek bone cracked, several blood vessels in left eye have burst, Left eye swollen shut, trauma and severe bruising in right eye, slight concussion.” 

“Anything else?” Hermione asked. When he looked away she asked again. “Neville, anything else?”

He looked to Ron for a brief moment then answered quickly. “She has some vaginal ripping and her cervix is bruised.” Hermione knew what had happened, but to hear the damage done was unnerving.

Ron was looking in the corner, his neck strained. She knew Ron well and knew he was fighting an internal battle to keep control. 

“Neville, can you tell how her injuries were caused?” She asked. 

“The black eyes were obviously punches. The swollen eye and broken blood vessels came from repeated blows to the face, the knuckle patterns are clearly visible. The cracked cheekbone could have easily come from one forceful blow. The two broken ribs were definitely from a kick, the bruise on her skin is boot shaped. The hip bruise was most likely a kick aimed at the midsection, but if she moved, it would have been off target. The head trauma is consistent with either a fall to the ground, banging her head on the floor, or against a wall. The hands were another story. The bruising shows that there was a large amount of pressure on the backs of her hands, but there are no tale tell marks or cuts.” Hermione thought back to Pansy’s story and how he pinned her hands with his knees. 

“And the vaginal damage?” Although Hermione already knew. 

“Obviously rape. The insides of her thighs had some bruises as well.” Neville spoke with confidence. He was the best healer at St. Mungo’s and did his job well. Hermione always went to him when she needed a medical opinion.

“Thank you Neville. Will you take charge of Pansy’s care within Azkaban?” She asked. 

“I’m having her transferred to St. Mungo’s.” Hermione was relieved. Healers were the only ones who had authority to move prisoners. “I want her watched constantly. Her injuries are too serious for her to remain here. The dementors would deter the healing process.” He made copies of the notes he had taken during the exam and said he would keep her updated.

Hermione looked to Ron when Neville left. “If Pansy hadn’t done it, I would kill him myself.” Ron’s quiet words sent chills up her spine.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: ron and pansy talk in the hospital  


* * *

Ron stayed at Pansy’s bed side at St. Mungo’s. He was not assigned to the case, but being an Auror allowed him access to her even though she was still in custody.

He looked down at her as she lay there sleeping. He used to watch her sleep when they were married, when he came home after she went to sleep or had to leave before she woke. He wished he could take her pain away, but the most he could do was just hold her hand. 

He looked with disdain at the magic bonds that kept her confined to the bed by her wrists and ankles. She was still in Ministry custody and would be restrained as such. She didn’t deserve to be treated like this, but he was glad Neville had her moved. Azkaban was no place for her. 

She stirred and opened her eyes. “You’re here?” She said. Her eyes moved around the room. “Where is here?”

“You’re in St. Mungo’s. Neville had you transferred. How are you feeling?”

“There’s not as much pain as before.” She said. 

“Neville has healed your broken bones and sprains. It will take some time for all the swelling to go down.” He explained.

She looked back at him. “Is it still bad?”

“No, your eye is back to normal, just a little puffy. Neville wants the rest of your injuries to heal naturally.” Ron leaned down. “I think he’s using that was an excuse to keep you here instead of Azkaban.” He whispered to her. 

She smiled. “Remind me to thank him later.” She looked at him again. “You don’t have to stay here you know.” 

“Yes, I do. I have to be by your side.” He told her, holding her hand. 

“Why Ron? I left you.” She blinked back a tear. “I said horrible things to you. I said you didn’t love me and I ended up with a man who hurt me. I accused you of hurting me and now I’m paying for it. ” 

“No, you’re not paying, don’t say that.” He leaned closer. “Don’t blame yourself for this. This was his fault and his alone. You don’t deserve this. I’m going to help you.”

She let the tears fall. “I don’t deserve help Ron. Not after how I treated you.” He brushed her tears away gently. 

“Listen to me Pansy. I never stopped loving you, and I said when you need me I will help you. You need me now and I’m here. I’m always here for you. I’m here because I love you. I love you Pansy, that will never change.” 

“How can you feel this way after I treated you?” She asked. 

“You left because you felt alone. I’m sorry for doing that to you, I tried to make it all fit, but I couldn’t. Maybe there were things I could have done, but it’s too late for that. I didn’t want you to feel hurt anymore so when you wanted to leave I let you. I wish I had fought more, but I hated seeing you feel bad because of me.” 

“You told me it was for our future and I didn’t listen. I’m so sorry Ron.” She began crying now. 

“No, no, don’t cry Pansy, it’s alright. I know you were alone. I wish I could have given you more.” 

“You gave me everything Ron and I didn’t see it. I was so blind Ron, thinking only about what I wanted. I had to learn the hard way, that I had something wonderful. I’m sorry.” She let her tears fall down. 

“Pansy, I love you. Please don’t cry.” He leaned down and kissed her lips. He looked odd for a moment then pulled away. “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t help it.” 

She looked in his eyes. “It’s alright Ron. I think I needed that too. It’s been a long time since I felt a kiss like that. I’ve missed them.” She admitted. 

“I meant it you know. I never stopped loving you Pansy.” He brushed his thumb along her temple.

“I never stopped loving you either Ron.” She held his hand tighter. “I tried to forget, but I just couldn’t.” 

“It’s alright Pansy. We’ll get you through this.” He leaned down and kissed her cheek, with a feather light touch. “Pansy, I’m going to take you back to my house when they let you out of here. I don’t want you to live in his house.” 

“I don’t know Ron.” She said, feeling insecure. She didn’t feel worthy of Ron anymore. 

“Listen Pansy, you can stay in the spare room, if you want. I won’t pressure you after what you went through. I would never do that. I just don’t want you to be alone in his house.” 

She had to agree with him. She didn’t want to stay there either. It was James’s house after all, the place where she had stabbed him. She couldn’t be there alone. She just couldn’t. 

“Alright Ron. If Hermione can help me I’ll go with you.” Ron smiled. He kissed her forehead and just looked at her for awhile. He took a potion bottle from the side table. 

“Here, take your potion. You need to rest.” 

“Has Hermione made any progress?” She asked. 

“She’s speaking at the Ministry this afternoon. She has all of Neville’s notes copied and Harry will be standing with her. She spoken to Ginny, and she convinced Lucy to hand over a memory. It was easy. Lucy is yours now and felt guilty about what she had done. Hermione convinced her that she would be servicing you by helping to keep you out of Azkaban. With the death of your husband, she serves you now, so she was happy to give it. Hermione is confident that you’ll be cleared.”

Pansy nodded and gave him a small smile. Letting Ron give her the potion, she held his hand as sleep took her over. Ron let a tear fall down his face as he held her hand. It had gone limp in his but he hadn’t held it in so long that he just couldn’t let it go.


	6. chapter 6

  
Author's notes: hermione speaks in court  


* * *

Hermione stood next to Hermione as she spoke. Harry had to admit, she had control of the whole Wizengamut. As Pansy’s council, she kept her client away from the hearings, while she was petitioning the Ministry to clear the formal charges. Pansy only need to be there is she was defending herself. If Hermione had her way, the situation would never get to that point. 

She had spoken for over an hour and had shown the court documents from Neville as well as Lucy’s pensive. Harry himself spoke as well, about the order for medical attention being overlooked when he ordered it. He had a feeling it was ignored. The guards on duty at the time were all married. 

“Miss Granger, murder is not the answer to a bad marriage.” Harry let out an audible groan. Several members of the Wizengamut shifted in their seats.

“Honorable chairman, this is not murder. Murder requires premeditation and planning. From the memories you’ve seen and the documents signed by Healer Longbottom, Pansy Brames acted in self defense. There was no sign of a bad marriage from Pansy’s point of view. She had no idea she was being watched so closely by her husband, so for her she wasn’t in a bad marriage. There was nothing to escape from as far as she knew. She defended herself against a single attack.” 

“Miss Granger, who is to say that Lucy was not told by Mrs. Brames to give the story she did.” Harry felt like laughing, but held his tongue.

“Madam secretary, a pensieve that has been tampered with has certain characteristics. The state of the memory itself would have a different appearance, the effects when the pensieve is viewed would have been obvious as well. The curse breakers used by the Ministry itself inspected it and the memory is authentic.” Several of the council members nodded in agreement. 

“The injuries to Mrs. Brames cannot be ignored either. The damage done has confined her to St. Mungo’s on the order of Healer Longbottom. Self defense is never punished but Mrs. Brames is willing to take Veritaserum when the healers have cleared her.” 

Veritaserum was another matter. If she was willing to take it without the Ministry mentioning it first, then she must stand by what she says. Several members were thinking the same thing. They had to review all the material again, slowly and carefully. If they let this case persist and it was an obvious self defense they would lose credibility and the press would have a field day.

They knew from experience that Hermione Granger was one who knew how to use the press to her advantage. She would have no problems letting photos of Pansy slip out. The Ministry would be considered heartless to put a battered woman on trial. Especially when the whole story came out, and its mistake of not seeing to her injuries would be exposed. She knew what information to give as well. The Ministry had more then once had it’s decisions backfire. Every member knew it had to tread carefully.

“Veritaserum will not be necessary Miss Granger. The Wizengamut will deliberate and contact you when we have reached a decision.

“One more thing you should know before we conclude for the day.” She had their complete attention. “Pansy will not agree to lesser charges, if you wish to charge her it will be on the current charges. She will also not make any agreements or deals of any kind. A full murder trial or nothing at all.” Hermione took her satchel and walked out with Auror Potter behind her. The Wizengamut was nervous now. If they had thoughts of speaking with Pansy, they were gone now. It was murder or nothing, and there was a lot at stake. 

Bringing her to trial would be risky. If she was cleared then the Ministry could look forward to media harassment in nearly everything they did. If she was found guilty, Hermione Granger was then at liberty to speak to anyone she wishes and documents would become open to the public. This would not be an easy decision.

 

Harry and Hermione walked down the street past the Ministry‘s last building. Do you think she has a chance?” Harry asked. 

“Oh yes. I know a victory when I smell it.” She said. Harry loved seeing her an adrenaline rush. 

“That sure of yourself?” He asked teasing her. Hermione stopped and looked at him. 

“Harry, they may come up with asinine and unnecessary uses for record breaking amounts of parchment but I am GRANGER!” Harry laughed as she tossed her head and sent her hair flying, before doing her catwalk stride down the street.

“Where’s Ron?” He asked. 

“At St. Mungo’s.” She answered, done with her stride and walking normally.

“Has he left?” 

“No, he’s been there every since she transferred.” She said. 

“Do you think there’s a chance?” He asked. 

“Oh gods. I hope so. They need each other.” She said. Harry agreed as they walked on. 

He had been there when they feel in love. He knew they were right for each other. Ron looked at Pansy the way Harry looked at Ginny. He knew Ron found what he needed in life. He knew Pansy did too, but she wasn’t aware of what the first few years would be like. She let it affect her. It affected Ron as well. 

He had seen his friend nearly loose himself over the divorce. No one but Harry had seen him cry. He was partially alive when she left. He could only hope that life would give Ron and Pansy another chance.

 

Ron in the meantime hadn’t left her side. He helped administer her potions, and helped her eat. Feeding her himself when the pain was too much, or she was just too exhausted. Pansy felt her heart healing. She looked at Ron and smiled again. 

“You need a shave.” She said. 

“I thought I might try to win you back with the rugged look.” She joked with a wink. She gave a chuckle for a moment then fell silent. “What is it Pansy?” 

“I’m afraid Ron.” She whispered. 

“Why?” He asked sitting on her bed and holding her hand. 

“Because I have a reason to be happy. I’m going back to a place where I was once happy and looked forward to so many things. I know at the end it was bad and I made it difficult, but when we first married it was wonderful wasn’t it?” 

“Yes it was. My dream had come true.” He said. 

“I’m afraid that they will send me back to Azkaban and I won’t be able to go to that place. Then everything in me that feels happy will be sucked away. They may even sentence me to the kiss.” The tears began to fall. 

“That won’t happen. Hermione is working hard for you and when did you ever see her fail at a goal?” He asked. 

Pansy gave another chuckle. “Never.” 

“That’s right. Don’t worry now, everything will be alright.” He kissed her gently and helped her take her potion. He watched her drift off to sleep, just as he did for the past two days. He didn’t give her what she needed the first time and he would make sure he would give her everything this time. Nothing would take her away from him.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: ron and pansy come to an agreement  


* * *

Hermione walked into the hospital room and looked at Ron. His face lit up when he saw her smile. He rested Pansy’s hand on her chest and walked out the door, closing it quietly.

“The charges?” He asked. 

“All of them cleared. The Ministry knows if she gets put on trial the Minister himself will be destroyed. He had several curse breakers try to determine if the pensieve of Lucy’s was tampered with, but even the best knew it was true.” She told him.

“What else did you do?” Ron asked. 

“What makes you so sure I did anything?” She asked feigning shock. Ron merely lifted an eyebrow. “Well, I may have allowed Rita Skeeter to sit in when the decision was read.” 

Ron laughed. “I bet everyone in there was sweating buckets.” Hermione laughed with him. “I can take her home then?”

“She’s going with you?” Hermione smiled. 

“Yes, she agreed. I want to take care of her at home. She doesn’t want to go back there and I don’t blame her.” 

“Well I can understand that. The house and all the property go to her now, so she could sell it if she wanted to. Lucy is hers too, she can call her at any time. I’ll let Neville know she’s been cleared and he can release her when he wants to. Harry is bringing Ministry documents to remove the shackles.” 

He hugged her tight. “Thank you Hermione.”

“You’re welcome, take care of her Ron. I’ll come and see her in the few days with some things I need her to sign.” 

“I will.” He looked off and smiled. “Harry.” 

Harry was walking up parchments in hand. Hermione left and the two men entered Pansy’s room again. While she slept Harry took off the shackles. “Good.” They turned to see Neville enter the room. He verified the documents and told Ron he would release her the next morning, giving him instructions for her potions. Now that there was no danger in her going to Azkaban, he gave her the full dosages. She’s be completely healed in a day or two.

Ron stayed with her until she woke up. Bringing her hand to her head, she opened her eyes. “The restraints are gone?” 

“Yes. Hermione had the charges cleared. It was self defense, not a crime.” She smiled at him. “All the property and accounts are yours now. You can sell the house if you want. Merlin knows I wouldn’t keep it.” She rolled her eyes and smiled. 

“Yes, I will sell it. I don’t want it either.” 

“Neville is letting you leave tomorrow morning. I’m staying with you until your better.” She nodded, glad he was holding her hand. She gave him an affectionate squeeze. “Lucy is yours too, you can call her anytime.” Ron told her. 

She looked to the side. “Lucy?” The elf popped in with tears in her eyes. 

“Lucy is ready for clothes Miss.” She said hanging her head. 

“I’m not giving you clothes Lucy. I know he made you tell him, but you made it up to me by giving Hermione the pensieve. They won’t take me now, because you told the truth.” This brought on all new waterworks. “Lucy, stop.” The elf stopped and looked up at her. “Do you want to stay with me?” The elf nodded up and down in little hops. “Good, because I need some help.” The elf looked up eagerly. 

“Lucy can help, Lucy can do anything.” 

“I’m going to be selling the house and almost everything in it. I need you to clean up anything that needs to be cleaned, and pack my belongings, only mine.” The elf nodded. “You can bring them to Ron’s house, I’m going to be staying there for awhile.” 

“Yes Miss, Lucy will do it.” Ron told her where to go and she popped off. 

“Neville gave me some instructions and a list of things you’ll need. I’m going to go get them and take them to the house. Do you want me to wait until you go back to sleep.” 

“No, that’s not necessary. Can you access my accounts and get me a few things?” She asked. 

“Yes, what do you need?” She made out a list, and he was off. 

She relaxed and had dinner. Now that Neville had given her proper amounts of potions she could feel the strength returning to her body. She rose from bed, a little stiff from laying down ever since she arrived. She moved slowly but made it to the loo by herself with minimal pain. 

Pansy looked in the mirror. The bruising was gone. It now looked only as if she’d not had enough sleep. There was still some yellow tinges on her left cheek, but all the swelling had gone down. She lifted her fingers. Her cheekbone hurt ached a little when she touched it, but nothing else. She reached down and ran her hands over her ribs.

The pain had gone and the bruises had cleared up. She was sore when she moved and she felt tired all of a sudden. She turned and walked back to her bed. “There you are.” Pansy looked up to see Healer Longbottom.

“Neville.” She moved forward. “I’m tired all of a sudden.” She admitted sitting back on the bed.

“Yes, I imagine you would. The potions have kept you sleeping while they heal. All your strength and energy have gone toward repairing your body, so getting up and about will sap it quickly.” He felt her pulse and checked her eyes. “How’s the pain?”

“Just a dull ache now. I think I’d like to ease up in the potions.” Neville nodded in agreement. 

“Good, I’ll give you one for pain that you can take only when needed. If it gets to be too much you can owl me.” She nodded. 

“Neville, did you keep my dosages low so you could keep me here?” She asked. 

“Yes, Azkaban slows the healing process considerably. It made the injuries you had even worse. So not only did I have to heal you, I had to counteract the effect the prison had. I chose the slow method, so you wouldn’t have to go back.” He said with a smile. 

“Thank you Neville.” 

“You’re welcome. I want to see you for a follow up in two weeks. I want to give you a pap then also.” Pansy made a face. “Your cervix was bruised, I need to make sure there weren’t lasting problems. So no sex until I clear you.”

“I’ll clear my calendar.” She said. Neville gave a chuckle. “What’s that?” She asked pointing to a package on the bed. 

“Ron brought some clothes for you. Tomorrow when you leave he wanted you to have something clean to wear.”

“Neville is it possible for me to leave tonight? I don’t think I need to be here anymore.” She asked. 

“Do you think you can handle it?” He asked. 

“Yes I can.”

“Then let me check a few things and if everything seems fine, you can leave.” As Neville took a blood sample and checked her vitals. “I’ll be back soon.” 

Pansy was relaxing in her bed when Ron returned. “You look happy.” 

“Neville says if everything checks out, then I can leave today. I won’t need to stay.”

“That’s great.” He started toward her for a kiss, but then stopped. Pansy knew he was holding back. She would have liked a kiss too, but she said nothing. “I saw Lucy at the house, she unpacked you things. The guest room is all set up for you. I had her put your toiletries in the bathroom too.” 

“Did you get the things I asked for?” She asked trying to kill the nervousness.

“Yes, they’re in the guest room for you.” He said, sitting down next to her. 

“Did you have any issues accessing my accounts?” She asked. 

“I didn’t bother.” He said. She looked at him in the eye.

“Ron, I need to pay you back for them.”

“I don’t mind Pansy, I’m going to take care of you.” She saw this before. He didn’t like taking money from women. Pansy smiled and gave him a smile, choosing another route. 

“Well, I was hoping to spend James’s money, but if you……”

“Twelve galleons.” He threw out. Pansy smiled at him. 

“Thank you Ron.” She said gently. 

“You’re welcome.” They locked eyes for a moment. Pansy felt a surge through her body. She hadn’t felt desire in such a long time. Ron always made her feel sexy. As she looked in his eyes she remembered how they were. 

His touch was always magic to her. She glanced down at his hands, resting on his thighs. She had forgotten his touch over the past year, and she wanted to know it again. She looked up at him. She wanted him so much. She missed him so much. 

He was watching her intently. He knew she was thinking of something serious when her eyes darted about. “What are you thinking Pansy?” He whispered. 

“How much I miss your kiss.” She whispered back. They leaned in slowly, each tilting their heads, their lips met lightly. 

“I’m sorry, did I interrupt the foreplay?” They broke apart. Ron looked up at Neville Longbottom with murder in his eyes.


	8. chapter 8

  
Author's notes: returning to life with ron's help  


* * *

Pansy let herself relax in the home that had once been hers. Ron had bought it for her, but when she left couldn’t bring himself to sell it. It was the home he shared with her. She felt more relaxed and didn’t realize how much she missed it. 

They were hounded by reporters at all hours, but Pansy didn’t want to speak to anyone. Ron charmed the house so the windows only worked one way. Anyone who looked it would see nothing but the reflection of themselves. It was a handy spell the Auror department used and she was grateful. She knew she was being seen in contrasting light in the public eye. 

Many saw her as a murderer, who killed her husband in cold blood after an argument. Others thought she was justified in defending herself in any way she could. It was all speculation. Hermione had made sure that nothing was given to the public, so they were making guesses about what happened. Pansy knew that in order to set things right she would have to speak and she wasn’t ready to do that.

Pansy allowed herself the pampering Lucy provided, the little creature had hated the orders she had been given and was making up for it now, glad and appreciative of Pansy’s understanding.. Ron came home every evening, making sure she had his company. It was comforting and when the solitariness began to ware on her nerves she was thankful for his presence. Ron had taken on desk duty in the Auror department so he could be home with Pansy.

No mention was made of their near kiss. Granted their lips had touched but the appearance of Neville Longbottom stopped anything from happening. Pansy was glad for his interruption. Being out of Azkaban gave her a euphoric high. She was worried about what would happen when she was alone with him. 

Her worries were needless. Ron never demanded anything from her. She was given her own room, it had been the guest room when she was his wife. He stayed in the room they had shared as a married couple. She wondered what she should do with her life, but when she thought of leaving the house she was frightened. Ron made her feel secure and she liked feeling secure. 

In all honestly she was scared of everything now. James had made her feel safe and he had betrayed her in the worst way imaginable. She was afraid of everything now. Afraid to even venture out of the house, instead sending Lucy on errands. She told Ron she just didn’t want to talk to anyone, and he had taken her word but it was much more then that. 

She thought she would relax and heal at Ron’s and she did, but she found herself becoming too attached to the safety he offered. She started thinking of the house a haven that she didn’t want to leave. 

Lucy became concerned. She was bonded to Pansy now and saw the effects that were taking over her mistress. She felt Ron should know but didn’t know if she had the right to say anything. House elves kept their masters secrets, but she didn’t know if this was a secret. Ron said he would help her and that’s what she needed. It was her duty to see that her Mistress has what she needed. 

When Ron returned that night Pansy had cooked him shepherd’s pie and hot bread. One of his favorites when they were married. His cuisine choice hadn’t changed and he tucked in with relish. 

As Pansy slowly ate, Ron noticed the elf at the kitchen entrance, looking at him sadly. She held a finger to her lips when he was about to ask what was wrong. She wiped her eye and pointed to Pansy then gave a mock shiver. 

Ron looked at Pansy and then back at the elf, raising an eyebrow. The elf gave a nod and pantomimed a sleeping motion and being jerked away with a scared look. Ron gave a slight nod and looked back at his plate. 

“How have you been feeling lately Pansy? Are you doing any better?” He asked. 

“Yes. I don’t need any of the potions Neville gave me.” She said proudly. 

“What about the sleep aid?” He asked. 

“No, I don’t need it.” She was focusing on her plate but had only eaten half. She was a light eater but this time Ron was concerned. She had dropped weight from her brief stay in Azkaban. She had been there for maybe six or seven hours but she had lost her appetite for days afterward. Neville had said the depression of not knowing if she would go back affected her. She ate very little while she was in St. Mungo’s. She was too tired to eat and she was given vitamins and fed soup when she could take it. 

Lucy seemed worried about her and this concerned Ron. Lucy would know when something was wrong. The magic of a house elf was the strongest in nature. 

Pansy cleared the dishes, taking them to the kitchen. Ron heard the spells going off as she cleaned up. “Lucy?” He whispered. The elf wasn’t bound to answer him but she appeared anyway. “Has she been having trouble sleeping?” Lucy only nodded, most likely feeling guilty about betraying her mistress. “Don’t worry I won’t tell her you told me. I’ll find out on my own.” Lucy gave a relieved look then popped away to assist Pansy. 

That night as Ron was in his room reading he left his bedroom door open. He was going through the Daily Prophet as he did every evening when Pansy passed by his door, looked in and smiled. “Goodnight Ron.” 

He didn’t move from the bed, just smiled back. “Goodnight Pansy.” She moved to her room and went to bed. She had a habit of leaving the door open when she slept. Tonight he would leave his open as well. He placed extendable ears next to her nightstand when she was in the shower and then used a concealing charm. If anything happened during the night, he’d know. 

Ron was awakened by a whimper. He looked around and heard nothing then it sounded again, very faintly. He got up and crept to Pansy’s room. Her head flipped to face him and he saw the hard expression as she gave another whimper. 

“Pansy?” She whimpered louder and her face looked pained. He entered the room and took her by the shoulders. “Pansy, wake up.” She pulled from his arms and groaned. “Pansy wake up now!” He shouted, giving her a shake. 

Her eyes flew open and she stared at Ron above her. Scooting away she pushed at his arms. “Don’t touch me.” She said trying to move away. 

“Alright, I won’t.” He let go and knelt on the floor beside her bed. She edged back until she was up against the headboard. “Pansy you had a nightmare.” 

“Don’t touch me!” She held out her palm to keep him away. 

“I won’t, I’m right here, I’m not going to touch you.” He backed up a little to make it a point. “Pansy I’m going to get you some dreamless sleep.” 

She averted her head. “I don’t need it.” 

“Yes, you do. Now I’m going to go get it and leave it on your nightstand, and we can talk in the morning.” He got up and left the room moving to his and walking to the bathroom. He quickly fetched the potion and returned but didn’t enter the room. 

“Pansy,” he said nothing in the door, “here’s your potion, please take it.” He set it on the nightstand but still kept himself just outside the doorframe. She was frightened. 

“’You are my property and I will do what I want with my property.’” She whispered. He walked in and knelt again. She was devoid of any emotion and was staring into the wall across from her.

“Sorry,” he said, “what was that?” He kept himself at the foot of the bed. 

“That’s what he told me. ‘There is only one purpose for wives and this is it.’” Ron shook his head feeling his anger rise. How could anyone treat his Pansy this way. “’This is what you need to spend you time doing. Waiting for this.’” A tear fell down her cheek. 

Ron fought inside to keep from lashing out and breaking anything. Pansy had told them what happened but didn’t mention actual dialogue. She explained this vaguely, how he came at her, yelled at her, was upset that Ginny had come over and raped her in her own bed. She never mentioned what he said. When she cried during the talk with Hermione and gave over the memory he thought it might have been embarrassment, but now he knew it was more then that.

This was humiliating for her to admit. “I never saw it coming. I should have but I didn’t.” She let more tears fall. 

“There’s no way you could have seen that Pansy.” He moved closer, but still didn’t reach out for her. 

She didn’t do anything, just started. Then after several moments she spoke. “I’d like to see Neville.” She whispered. 

“Ok, I’ll owl him tomorrow morning, first thing.” He said. She nodded, letting another tear fall. “Please take the potion.” 

He reached out and handed her the bottle. As if in a trance she took it and downed the contents. Ron stayed where he was until she fell asleep ten minutes later. 

He felt like strangling James Brames all over again. How dare that animal treat his Pansy this way. He felt like a failure, himself. He had promised to protect her all those years ago and he hadn’t. Maybe he shouldn’t have let her go so easily, maybe he should have fought harder for her. 

He put the thoughts away and settled into bed. He would contact Neville right away. She was dying inside. Emotionally falling apart, day by day. Her hours in Azkaban didn’t help. They sucked out the joy from her and even though she wasn’t there anymore she was still feeling the aftermath.

She needed to talk to someone. Neville was also a specialist in emotionally healing as well. He could talk to her, find out what her dreams are about and help her. 

He took her to a cottage for their honeymoon, it was only a weekend, because of his training, but she loved it. Maybe he could take her back. He hadn’t taken a holiday in some time. He had the time and everyone knew he was caring for her right now, they would understand if he took time off. 

Pansy loved that cottage and the time they spent there was the happiest of their marriage. Right now Pansy needed as much happiness as she could get. He had a few ideas on how to make her happy, starting with himself. He had spent the time after their divorce in the field with the other Aurors. When Pansy agreed to come to his home, he spoken to the head of his department and placed himself in the administration section of the Auror department. It was his job to see to it that paperwork and orders were not disobeyed, rights weren’t violated and procedures were followed.

He was going to ask to be placed there permanently. The department needed a complete renovation, so he could make himself useful, and be able to assist Pansy. Now was his chance to make things up to her. He failed the first time, he let her slip away. That was not going to happen this time.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes: A talk with neville about side effects  


* * *

The next morning before Pansy woke, Ron owled Neville and got an immediate response. He would meet with them that evening at 6 when he left the hospital.

When she woke, Ron had breakfast ready. Pansy entered the kitchen and sat down, she was rested but weary. She held her head down as Ron brought plates to the table and Lucy had poured pumpkin juice. Pansy took a small bite but kept her head down. “Thank you for last night.” She said in a quiet voice.

“Are you alright now?” He asked. 

“Yes I’m fine.” She continued eating. 

“Neville will be here this evening after he leaves St. Mungo’s for the night.” She nodded. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“It was just a bad dream.” 

“It was more then a dream Pansy. You’ve never been afraid of me. Ever. But you were last night. You didn’t want me to touch you.” Pansy looked aside. Ron let it drop and decided to let Neville speak with her. 

Ron relaxed in the front room later that afternoon, using a care kit on his broom. In the middle of polishing the handle Pansy walked in. She had been in her room reading for the past several hours. 

She sat opposite him in an armchair and spoke gently. “It was a dream about that night.” Ron nodded, setting down the tin of polish. “He was hitting me just like before, but in my dream the words were the worst part. I hated hearing those words. The things he said to me.” 

“I can understand that. Nobody likes to hear it.” He said. 

She merely nodded. “How much longer before Neville gets here?” She asked. Ron glanced over at the clock.

“Another hour.” He said. 

“Can I come and sit with you?” She asked in the most timid voice she had ever used. He nodded slowly. It was the first time they would sit this close since the hospital. She seated herself beside him and held her hands in his lap. 

Ron rested her hands on his thighs but made no move toward her. She was the one who needed to be in control. She slipped her arms around his cuddling his bicep. He still hadn’t moved. She stayed that way for several minutes when Ron felt his arm lifted. She had draped it over her shoulder and nestled herself under his arm. He had sat with her this way many times during their marriage, but this time was much different. He knew she was testing herself. 

She turned and faced him, looking into his eyes. There was safety in his embrace. There was always safety in his embrace. She tilted her head up and raised her lips, waiting. Would he refuse her? 

Ron would never refuse her. He lowered his head just a little, giving her the permission to do what she wanted. She lifted her lips and touched them to his. It had been so long since she felt this, so long since she knew this kind of tenderness. 

She let her head drop to his shoulder, and pressed against his lips. ‘You’re not part of that family anymore.’ She pushed James’s voice from her head and opened her lips, letting herself explore his kiss. She raised her hand and slid it up to his neck. Ron wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, cupping her face with his hand. 

She was back in his arms. He had dreamed of holding her again and now he was, kissing her the way he used to. Pansy buried her soul in his kiss. ‘There’s only one purpose for wives and this is it.’ James’s words came back to haunt her and she felt her throat constrict. 

“Pansy…..are….” He tried to speak against her lips. He felt the tension in her body, but she was kissing him with a desperation. 

Pansy was trying to use Ron to get rid of the voices. She turned her body into him and held on tightly. Ron knew something was wrong when she let out a whimper and became more aggressive. 

‘This is what you spend your time doing, waiting for this.’ His voice in her head was too much to take. She saw his fist fly at her behind her closed eyes. She pulled her mouth from his and squeezed her eyes shut. 

“Pansy?” Ron asked her, fearing she may be panicking. He wasn’t far off, because Pansy didn’t hear his voice. Ron gripped her shoulders and tried to bring her to face him. Pansy didn’t see him. She saw James dragging her backwards. 

Pansy pushed away, expecting to be hit, but instead she fell back on the couch. She opened her eyes, thinking James would be there, but he wasn’t. Ron was at the opposite edge of the couch, with a worried look on his face. 

It wasn’t James, it was Ron. She had seen James but it was Ron. She buried her face in her hands and cried, pouring out in her tears. She jumped when she felt Ron’s hand on her shoulder. “NO! Don’t touch me please.” Ron immediately pulled back.

“Alright, I won’t.” He stayed where he was afraid of what just happened. Was it too soon to do anything physical? Was she afraid that he would act the same way? How could she think that about that. But he couldn’t fault her, not after what she went through. She needed him to be understanding right now.

“I’m sorry.” She cried letting more tears fall. She slid to the end of the seat and cowered against it. 

“Don’t be sorry, it’s alright. I understand.” He told her not moving. She slid off the couch and moved over to her armchair, crossing her legs and folded her arms across her chest.

Ron was grateful that she didn’t leave the room, it showed at least that she was still comfortable and realized that what she had seen in her head wasn’t happening again. 

Ron had never witnessed a flashback before and now was more anxious then ever for Neville to show up. He didn’t know what to say other then to reassure her of what she wanted. She didn’t want to be touched, he would make sure she knew he wouldn’t touch her. 

He knew that staring at her would make her uneasy so he picked up his boom kit and idly began polishing again, not paying attention. 

They sat in silence for some time until a knock sounded at the door. Ron was never more grateful to see Neville Longbottom. 

“Hello Pansy.” He said coming inside to see her. Pansy stood and took his hand. 

“Hello Neville. Thank you for coming over.” She said. 

“It’s no problem at all.” He took a seat on the chair Ron offered. Pansy sat back in her armchair and Ron returned to the couch. Neville back and forth between the two for a moment. “So Pansy how are you adjusting.” 

“I thought I was doing alright.” She admitted. 

“You thought you were? What’s happened.” He asked. 

“I had some disturbing dreams the past few nights.” Ron was expressionless. He had found out from Lucy, so he knew it was a multiple occurrence.

“How many nights have you had these dreams?” He asked. 

“The past four I suppose.” She said. 

“What do you dream about?” He asked. 

“The attack.”

“Do you re-live it in your dreams?” Neville asked. 

“Not really,” she frowned, “I see bits and pieces of the attack.

“Then what do the dreams focus on?” 

“What was said, how he spoke.”

“You mean how he made you feel?” She nodded. “That’s not surprising.”

“How do you mean Neville?” Ron asked. 

“Well for starters you were abused both physically and verbally, told things no one should be told.” Ron understood. Neville being her healer would have had access to the pensieve to see how she was injured. It allowed him to better treat her injuries. He would have seen what was said. 

“The fact that less then a day later you were sent to Azkaban and had joy sucked for your being, added to the depression of what happened to you. Having killed your own husband and then being injured as you were, adding the sadness of the prison keeps you down.” 

“What can she do about this Neville?” 

“Have you witnessed one?” He asked Ron, looking over at him. 

“Just one last night.” He said. 

“Was she screaming in her sleep? How did you discover it?” 

“I left my bedroom door open and heard her. She wasn’t screaming, she was letting out whimpers, but she was frowning and tossing her head a bit.” 

“How did you wake her up?”

“I took her by the shoulders but she didn’t respond when I called her so I had to yell to get her attention.”

“Did she calm down?”

“She panicked actually, she didn’t want me to touch her.” 

“That’s not unusual.” Neville confirmed. 

“I figured as much, that she hadn’t quite woken up and was still thinking about her dream.”

“Did you think for a moment he would react as your husband did?” Pansy looked aside at Neville’s question for a moment. 

“It’s alright Pansy, don’t be scared.” Ron told her. 

“Yes, for a moment I did, but it went away when I told him not to touch me.” 

“Were the other dreams along the same lines?” She nodded. 

“You might want to tell him about what just happened Pansy.” Ron added. 

“What happened just now?” Neville asked looking back and forth. Pansy was looking aside, and turned bright red. 

“Do you remember when you walked in on us before you cleared her from St. Mungo’s.” Neville nodded. “Well nothing of the sort has happened since she left the hospital but about an hour ago, she came out and we attempted a kiss. She panicked and pushed me away.” 

“What made you push him away Pansy?” 

“I kept hearing his voice.” She whispered. 

“Your husband?”

“Yes, I kept hearing what he was saying. I tried to drown it out but it wouldn’t stop. I kept hearing it.” 

“Well, considering how he assaulted you and what he said, being in Azkaban made it worse, like I said. The dementors make you live out your worst experience, which for you was the assault and death of your husband.” Ron nodded as he watched Pansy. “They most likely made you realize your fears, and as a result it will take time to deal with the fears that they’ve brought to the surface.” 

Pansy digested what Neville said. She did feel more fear then anything. “The dementors have forced you to deal with fears that you don’t want to deal with. When you think of Ron and these dreams, what is the fear foremost that you feel.” 

“I’m afraid he will act like James did.” She admitted

“But you know he won’t, if it was a genuine fear, you wouldn’t have come here.” She thought about it and nodded. “This fear is more of a paranoia then anything else.” She hadn’t realized the dementors would affect her the way that they did. She had never had to deal with them before now. 

“Can you touch him and make contact with him without going into a flashback?” 

“Yes, we were sitting next to each other and I was holding his arm. I was alright then.” 

“I think you should get used to the contact as much as possible, just contact, don’t do anything if you aren’t comfortable on it, just get used to human contact again.” Pansy nodded, Ron did also. He knew Pansy was fine until the kiss. “I’m going to give you some more dreamless sleep, and I want you to take it tonight.” He handed Ron the bottle. 

“We’ll talk again in about a week. The core behind the nightmares and your panic attacks is underlying fear. The dementors bring that out in you, so dealing with them will give you control.” 

She nodded. She knew what she was afraid of, she just didn’t know what to do about it. Admitting it would be hard but she had to get her life back. She couldn’t let James take her life away even in his death. She wouldn’t let that happen. Ron would help her. He said if she needed anything, he would help her. She needed him now.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Author's notes: healing with neville, pansy makes a decison  


* * *

Pansy slept easily that night. The Dreamless Sleep helped to calm her nerves and anxiety over what she might see in her sleep. Ron wanted to talk to Neville alone about how he could help Pansy, so he showed up at St. Mungo’s the next afternoon.

“Thanks for seeing me Neville.” He entered the healer’s office and took a seat.

“How was she last night?”

“She was calm the rest of the evening and went to sleep without any problems. She took the potion so there were no incidents. I think admitting she was afraid helped.” 

“Knowing you were still a safe haven also made her feel more secure.” Neville told him.

“I told her continuously from the moment we met up with her at Azkaban. I made sure she knew I would help her.” 

“And being with her at the hospital helped, not touching her when she tells you helped, making sure she has what she needs helped, making sure no reporters have access to the house helped, and shifting around your schedule helped. She sees all this Ron, it will take time for her to get back to normal. This is what Azkaban does to it’s inmates.” 

Ron nodded and rubbed his eyes. “She wasn’t there for long though.” 

“But she was already in a weakened state when she went in and she was depressed. The shock and depression were already there and the dementors work quickly. Look at Hagrid in second year. He wasn’t there that long and he’s still affected sometimes.” 

Ron was silent for the longest time. “I want to marry her again Neville.” 

Neville wasn’t surprised. “We’ve all known that for a long time. I think Pansy knows it too but don’t ask it of her yet.” 

“Why not, maybe seeing how I’ll take care of her will help.” 

“Letting her know you’ll help her is good, but asking her to remarry won’t. It’s not the right time. She feels unworthy Ron. She thinks that leaving you and saying the things she did was something she was punished for. She feels she deserved what happened to her and if you ask her to marry you now she’ll only tell you she doesn’t deserve it.” 

Ron was stuck for what to do. “So how do I help her?”

“Let her know you will always be there for her. Let her know she is always welcome and you are glad for her presence. Let her know that you don’t blame her and you understand what happened. She needs understanding more then anything else. That’s what you can do. Let her heal herself, before you heal your relationship. Let her know how you feel, but don’t ask her outright. That would add too much pressure and she doesn’t need that.” 

Ron conceded to Neville’s judgment. He spoke with authority and knew his field. He left the office a little more aware of Pansy’s situation. The dementors had done big job on her and it would take time for her to get over it. 

Maybe he should take her to Hogwarts and let her speak to Hagrid. He knows what the prisons guards do to a soul, maybe Pansy will respond to him. 

Neville was right however. Pansy was still uneasy around him physically. Mentioning a desire to remarry would make her panic. She might even want to leave his home, and he didn’t want that. No, he would take Neville’s advice on this like he did her healing. He’d have to wait to ask her. He’d make sure she knew his feeling, but he would not ask her. 

 

Neville showed up again a week later. He had examined her and declared she was back to normal physically and healed completely from her attack. Now he could focus on healing her emotionally. 

“Have you been sleeping easier?” He asked settling in the parlor chair. 

“Yes.” She admitted. 

“Did you take the potion every night?” He asked her. 

“I took it the first day you gave it to me, but then I took it every other night since then.” 

“And you slept well?” 

“Yes.” She seemed optimistic. 

“I think it was only partly because of the potion.” 

“I was thinking the same thing.” Ron said from the other chair. Neville nodded in agreement. 

“Admitting you were afraid and having trouble sleeping helped.” 

She nodded and dropped her head. She cowered slightly in her chair, but it was enough for Neville to notice. He was watching her body language. “I suppose it did help.” She muttered in a quiet voice. 

“Pansy, the dementors can take a heavy toll on anyone, and you were worse then normal going in. They bring out fears, so talking about them helps. I do want to talk about something else today though.” 

“What?” She asked. 

“The intimacy you had with Ron the other day. He wasn’t saying anything and you weren’t sleeping when it happened. It was the closeness that brought about the flashback. It as the contact. Have you been practicing contact since the last time we spoke?” 

“Yes, in the evening when we talk or read we sit together.” She told him. 

“Anything else?” He looked over at Ron. 

“Yes, she can take hugs now, although I let her be the one to ask for them.” Ron added.

“During what times?” 

“Before she goes to bed, when we sit together in the evenings, and random times throughout the day, for no reason.” 

“That’s good. Pansy let me ask you something, is intimacy something you wish to get back?” She nodded. “Intimacy with Ron?” She looked over at her ex husband and back at Neville. She didn’t answer, but both men saw her eyes well up slightly. 

“I’m afraid.” She whispered. 

“Of what? Ron would never hurt you, you know that, he’s taking care of you and he wants to help you heal.” Tears fell down her cheeks. “What fear do you have Pansy, lets talk about it. Maybe we can put it to rest right here.” 

“I shouldn’t be here.” She said letting more tears fall. Ron leaned forward in his seat but Neville held out a hand to stop him. 

“Why do you feel you shouldn’t be here?” 

“I know what people say. I read the prophet. They say I’m a killer, a cold hearted murderer. I see pictures of Ron being followed by reporters.” The tears were flowing like a water fall now. “He has no peace now because of me. His whole life has been turned around and it’s my fault.” 

“That’s not true!” Ron said nearly rising from his seat. Neville leaned forward and out a hand on Ron’s arm.

“Pansy, it was Ron’s idea to bring you here to heal, it was Ron’s decision to move to administration to be with you. He is helping you and he wants you to stay here with him. The media is the media and since Hermione hasn’t allowed any information to get out, the press is just speculating. Don’t worry about them, take all the time you need to heal. This is about you, not reporters and editors.” 

She let tears fall again. “What else Pansy, there’s more isn’t there.” 

“I said horrible things.” She said through her crying unable to hold it back. 

“When?” Neville asked. Ron had settled but was breathing hard as he watched her. 

“When we split.” She admitted. Ron nearly jumped out of his chair. 

“Ron please, control yourself, and let her talk.” Ron eased into his chair but kept his eyes on his crying ex wife. “Now Pansy what do you mean?”

“When we split, I told him he didn’t love me, I accused him of putting his career ahead of me. I wanted what I wanted and I made him feel horrible. I left because I wasn’t getting what I wanted and I didn’t care about him. I was horrible. I threw a tantrum and left and I got what I deserved.” She was having trouble forming words because she was crying so hard. “I got everything I deserved.” 

Ron heart was breaking as he watched her. “I walked out without caring about him and I paid for it. I hurt him so much.” Her body was heaving by now. 

“Pansy that’s not true. That wasn’t punishment, that was his sick and twisted character.” Ron said leaning forward. 

“Pansy listen to him. He doesn’t feel the same way. He wants you here, he doesn’t blame you and he doesn’t think you deserved what happened.” 

“I don’t deserve to have my husband back.” She wept out loud, her body was shaking and she didn’t bother to wipe her tears away. Ron leaned forward, his heart pounding, not sure he heard what he thought he did. 

“Is that what you want, to get back with Ron?” Neville asked remaining calm. 

“I can’t. I can’t.” She sobbed. 

“Pansy look at me.” She forced herself to look at Neville. “Is that what you want, maybe in the future?” She looked at Ron and back at Neville. Her eyes were overflowing, and she looked like a frightened little girl. 

“I don’t deserve that.” She said, not looking at Ron. 

“But do you want it.” Neville pushed. After a few moments she gave a small nod. Ron leaned forward and looked at her. 

“You see, Ron wants you here too. Maybe in the future you can try again. Isn’t that right Ron?”

“Yes, yes we can Pansy.” He wanted to go over and take her in his arms but he didn’t. She was watching him, a sad expression on her face, but not a scared expression. She wasn’t afraid anymore. At least he hoped she wasn’t. Neville was right, it would take time to get over her fears. 

“There is something you can do about your feelings concerning Ron’s situation though.” Neville said. 

“What’s that?” Ron had asked. 

“Give an interview.” 

“What?” Pansy was confused. 

“You said the main concern you had was that Ron was being hounded and chased by reporters, so give an interview. Talk to Hermione and let her set something up, she knows how to manipulate the media, and with Luna Lovegood running the Quibbler now, you know she’ll be sympathetic and not dramatize anything you say.” 

“That’s a good idea Pansy.” She looked over at Ron. 

“How?” She thought telling what happened would make the press pester him even more for more information. 

“Think about what it,” Ron said leaning forward, “Hermione knows what the media wants, she uses them daily and knows how to use them. You have denied telling anyone what happened and all anyone knows is that you were cleared and didn’t go to trial. If you give them one interview out of the blue, then everyone will read your story. In time it will fade away.” 

“What if they don’t believe it?” She said. 

“Does it matter?” Neville asked. 

“Whether they believe you or not, isn’t the case. Right now all people want to know is what happened and why. Give them that.” 

“Then if there are questions you can give Luna a second interview if you want. That way you have a chance to respond to what people say.” Neville added. 

Pansy nodded and thought about it. Luna was a good friend now. When she married Ron she had fast become accustomed to his circle of extended family. Luna would make sure her story was told as accurately as possible. 

She would also make sure that no nonsense was put in. People like Rita Skeeter would search for theories and distort her words even use body language to reveal so called feelings she was having. She didn’t want that. She didn’t want some reporter saying that she had killed him to get Ron back. That wasn’t that case. 

“Alright, I guess I can talk to someone.” 

 

Ron owled Hermione the next morning, and asked her to make the necessary arrangements. Since Pansy still hadn’t left the house, she asked Luna to go to Ron’s house. She also asked Luna not to bring any photographers and to have plenty of topics to discuss in case an area was too much for Pansy to handle. 

Luna sent an owl with the time and date of when she would arrive. She also assured Pansy that she would be able to read the finished article before she printed it. 

Pansy felt better knowing she would have the final say and as a result she was calm and prepared when Luna arrived that Saturday morning.


	11. Chapter 11

  
Author's notes: lunas article  


* * *

PANSY BRAMES TALKS!!!!!!!  
By Editor Luna Lovegood

I entered the home of Ron Weasley and was welcomed warmly. Pansy has been recuperating at her ex husband’s home since she was released from custody and the charges against her dropped. 

The circumstances regarding her arrest started with a visit from Pansy’s former sister in law Ginny Potter. While they spoke the knowledge that letters traded between the two had not been received in either direction. 

When Pansy confronted her husband that evening he became violent. Healer Neville Longbottom examined her in Azkaban and recorded several broken bones and facial injuries, as well as evidence of spousal rape. 

The beatings continued through the evening. James Brames reset his security wards and apparition charms on his home to his signature only, leaving Pansy was trapped in her own home. Injured with several broken bones, the house elf was only allowed to give her pain potion, but no healing drought. Too weak and in too much pain to try any escape, she sat all day waiting for her husband’s return. 

“I tried to get him to take me to a healer but he refused.” Pansy told the Quibbler in her exclusive interview. “He told me I was his property and he would treat his property as he wished. This side of him was a shock. He had always been so mannerly, and this possessive came out when I challenged him. Until I saw Ginny, though, I had no reason to challenge anything.” 

Pansy refused to relent and badgered him to take her to get medical attention. Brames flew into a rage and grabbed his wife by the throat, choking her against the kitchen counter. 

“I grabbed about with both hands searching for something, anything that would get him away from me.”

While Pansy was being choked, her hand felt upon a knife and she acted. “I wasn’t aiming for anything. In all honesty, I was hoping to injure him enough to get him to release me. It wasn’t until after I was free and able to breathe that I saw the knife was embedded completely.” 

Auror Harry Potter confirmed the knife entered in through the rib cage area and killed him. The house elf summoned the aurors and Pansy was taken into custody. 

Hermione Granger took over council when she heard about Pansy’s arrest the next morning, after she had been taken to Azkaban. Neville Longbottom was brought in to administer treatment and Pansy was soon moved to St. Mungo’s, where she stayed under ministry restraints, until the ministry cited self defense and ordered her release. 

Pansy now stays with ex husband Ron Weasley at the home she shared with him as his wife. Still under the treatment of healer Longbottom, Pansy Brames is making remarkable progress. Her physical injuries have healed and she is now focusing on healing emotionally. 

Healer Longbottom told the Quibbler that being injured as she was made the effects of Azkaban worse. Pansy’s depression and fears were intensified by her brief stint in the prison and as a result speaks with healer Longbottom on fears brought out by the dementors. 

“I’m not going crazy, I’m not mental, I’m just afraid more then ever. Things that were easy to deal with now frighten me.” Pansy has yet to leave the house since she arrived, upset at her ex husband being harassed by those wishing to hear her story. 

As to her feelings about her ex husband, Pansy says she regrets ever instigating divorce to begin with. “I made a horrible mistake leaving Ron. A childish selfish mistake and am still dealing with issues of guilt. While I was in Azkaban and St. Mungo’s I thought that what James did to me was punishment for how I treated Ron. I thought I was paying for my mistake. It was a hard way to make me realize what a wonderful man I had when I married Ron.” 

Ron himself wants nothing more then to assist his former spouse in any way he can. “I love Pansy, I never stopped loving Pansy. She needs me right now and I’m going to be there.” 

With a second chance at a happy relationship Pansy has focused on her recovery. “Being raped by my own husband was the most horrible experience I have ever gone through. I don’t know how long it will take me to get through this, but it’s a refreshing thought to know that I have wonderful people to help me.” 

Pansy doesn’t need potions anymore and is affected less and less as days go by. “Talking about what happened to me and getting things out in the open has helped a lot. More than I thought it would.” 

Admitting that she made a mistake with her ex husband, Pansy admits she would love the chance to rekindle her relationship with him, but has decided to take the time needed. Ron has agreed to let her set the pace for the future. 

“Pansy knows how I feel. I will always be here for her, and always protect her. But for now she can take all the time she needs. I will be waiting for her when she’s ready.”  
-Luna Lovegood, Editor in Chief 

 

Pansy set the parchment down and looked at Luna sitting across from her. “This is well written. Nothing like Skeeter would have written.” 

“Skeeter writes for the big headlines, I write the facts. There is enough drama in the world without journalists making things worse then they are.” She sipped her coffee. “Do you agree with it? If not, tell me what to change.”

“Nothing. This is good.” She handed the parchment back. “Do you think it will work for you?”

“Yes, I do. This is the only paper with your interview and its all mine.” Pansy smiled at her. “Do you want any owls that come in? Do you want me to screen them?”

“If you can screen them, then send them after your done.”

“Is it alright with you if I print responses?” Pansy nodded. “I won’t print anything malicious, if it’s a negative letter I’ll only print the ones written from a decent objective angle.”

Pansy had to smile. “Wouldn’t it make for good reading if you printed both sides of the replies?”

“Yes, but I print what I want to print.” Luna grinned at her, then with a hug, took her leave.

The article would be in the morning paper. The Sunday paper was always the biggest seller. She was touched by Ron’s words. He loved her, but she knew that. Ron told her countless times that he never stopped loving her. 

He hadn’t seen the article yet, but he said he didn’t need to. The article was about her and it was hers to approve. He would be home soon. Pansy had a proposition for him. She was nervous but she knew he would listen. She also knew that all the power was in her hands. That made her more comfortable asking him for what she wanted.


	12. chapter 12

  
Author's notes: pansys request  


* * *

Ron came home that day, refreshed. It had been a busy day but thanks to the changes he had implemented for the admission process of dark wizards being brought into custody, things moved faster and less mistakes were made. He had caught several errors made in previous documents and the Ministry praised him. He had been given the position as Head of the Department for Prisoner Admission. It came with a nice salary increase and very generous benefits.

He brought home a bottle of wine to celebrate, anxious to tell Pansy. It felt good to go home to her at the end of the day and it lightened his heart. It also made him feel sad that she only ended up at his house because of what happened. It angered him that if this never happened, if his sister never went to visit, she would still be married and living with Brames, unaware of her invisible cage. 

She was at his house now, safe and sound and Brames would never touch her again. Fates, cruel though it was sometimes, had brought her back to him, and he wanted her to stay with him. He smiled to himself as he came out of the floo into his front room. Pansy was sitting in her favorite armchair with a Quibbler in her hands. 

“What’s that?” He asked. 

“Luna sent a copy so we could see it before it was released tomorrow.” She set the magazine aside and smiled. “What’s that?” She asked, gesturing to the bottle he was holding. 

Ron filled her in on his day and together they poured the wine. “That’s fabulous Ron!” She was happy for his success and she could easily see his pride. 

Ron quickly scanned the paper. “Luna is a wonder.” He took his usual place on the loveseat. Pansy settled next to him. 

“You like what she wrote?”

“Yes. She did brilliantly. It goes out tomorrow morning?” Pansy nodded. 

“Ron, I wanted to talk with you about something.” She was speaking quietly and even though she was sitting beside him, she was keeping her distance from him slightly.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” He asked. 

“I was thinking about what Neville said. About us practicing contact and I wanted to ask you for something.” She was nervous, he could tell. She always played with her nails when she was nervous. 

“You can ask for anything and I will try and give it to you.” She nodded. “What did you want?”

“I was wondering….. if we might be able…….. to sleep together tonight.” She whispered.

“Are you ready for that?” He asked. He was showing calmness but inside his heart was racing. He didn’t expect her to ask for something like that. 

“Well, I didn’t…..I mean I was……I’ve made a mess of it.” She said, rubbing her eyes.

“Well, start again and tell me exactly what you want.” He said, shifting slightly turning in her direction. 

Pansy turned and faced him completely. “I wondered if we might sleep in the same bed. I understand if you would rather not. I know you must be expecting….”

“I’m expecting nothing.” He said cutting her off. Pansy looked at him. “I won’t expect sex. If you want to try sleeping in the same bed, we can. I’ll leave my door open and you can leave anytime you wish. I won’t ask any questions or try and persuade you to stay.” Pansy smiled at him. 

“You’re very understanding about this.” She said. 

“Pansy, to be honest, I’ve wanted you back since you left, but having you here has been a joy and being able to sleep next to you, even if I can’t touch you or hold you, is more then I had hoped for and I’m not going to miss the chance.”

“Ron, I need to tell you something.” He remained silent so she could continue. “I never stopped loving you. I didn’t leave because I stopped loving you, I left because…..”

“Pansy don’t.” He wanted to take her hand but didn’t want to frighten her. “I know why you felt you needed to leave. I understand that. Let’s not go into the past. You said you never stopped loving me and I am so happy to hear that.”

“You are?” 

“Yes. I am. Pansy, I’m not asking outright, I just want to know how you feel, but have you thought about getting married again? Do you think it might work this time around?” She looked aside slightly. “You don’t have to answer if it’s too soon to think about that.” She looked up into his eyes. Those blue eyes that she once lost herself in.

“I’ll be honest Ron, yes, it would be a dream of mine to marry again, but I…….” He stopped her.

“Please don’t say you don’t deserve it.” Ron spoke with pain in his eyes. 

“I have too much to deal with right now.” She whispered.

“That’s fine. We’ll talk about us later then.” He smiled, relieved at her admission. “Take all the time you need Pansy, I won’t rush you.”

The evening passed on as any other. They shared a meal together and while Pansy read the rest of the Quibbler, Ron went through some parchments he had brought home with him. “I’m going to go to bed now.” She said quietly.

“Alright, I’ll put these away and be there in a bit.” She nodded and walked to the back. Ron knew she would feel better changing alone so he waited until he heard her move down the hall from her room to his. 

He tried not to look at her as he entered his room. She was laying in his bed on her side, the duvet pulled up under her bare arm. He saw the black strap on her shoulder. He went to his dresser and pulled out his dark blue pajamas.

While her back was turned, he quickly changed his clothes. He was sure she could hear the belt and jeans coming off. He tried to move fast and not scare her. Gathering his clothes he dropped them in a hamper. He made sure to lights in the hallway were on and approached the bed. “Do you want the lights on?” He asked.

“No, I know you can’t sleep with them on.” She said not moving. He waved his wand and eliminated the lights in the room. The hallway gave a nice illumination without being bright. 

Ron raised the blanket on his side. “When did you start wearing tops to sleep?” She asked. 

“I thought it might be more comfortable for you.” He said. He had always slept bare-chested, sometimes naked. She knew that from being married to him, she had assumed that hadn’t changed and apparently it hadn’t. He was concerned about her. 

She said nothing, just settled into her pillow as Ron climbed in and relaxed on his side. When they slept together they usually spooned. Pansy had always loved his arm around her waist, sometimes holding her breast as she slept.

She was facing him tonight and Ron could see the nerves. “The door is open Pansy. If you feel scared for any reason, you can get up and go to your room. I don’t want you to think you have to stay here all night just because you asked.” She nodded.

“Ron?” When he lifted his eyebrows, she continued. “Would you hold my hand?” She whispered. Ron let his hand fall close to her. He made sure his palm was up as she placed hers over it. He wanted her to remain in control, and secure.

For several moments they stayed this way, not moving, only blinking at each other. Pansy moved closer and slid her other hand under Ron’s, holding his hand in both of hers. Ron felt the joy he had when they were first married. She was reaching out to him. 

He gave her hand a slight squeeze which she returned. Pansy felt her heart lighten. Ever since he heard of her arrest Ron had shown her that he was on her side. He would support her and take care of her and fight with her when she needed to. He never once told her she made a bad choice or that she had made mistakes. He never once made her feel bad. She was watching him intently and he wondered what thoughts were going through her head. His heart pounded as she gave into temptation and pulled his hand close, placing a kiss on the back of his hand. 

He wanted to take her in his arms and make love to her, but he knew it might send her running from the room. She was gazing at him. “What are you thinking?’ He whispered.

“How much I’ve missed this.” She whispered back. Ron felt his heart melt. This was the Pansy he loved. She loved contact. It was one of the reasons the early part of their marriage was so troubled. She wanted to be touched and he had to spend long hours away. 

She always managed to cuddle up against him in her sleep, always reaching out to him. She surprised him and herself even when she turned her back and slid up against him. Spooning up against Ron was something she had not done for a long. 

Ron felt himself hardening. He pulled his pelvis back so she would feel his erection. “I felt it already Ron.” She said. 

“I’m sorry, I just….” He stammered. 

“It’s ok. I’m glad that you still feel that way about me.” She said, keeping still. Ron held her as she fell asleep. She was a fairy when she slept and he rose up on his elbow to look at her. He had dreamed of having her back in his bed again, but having her this close was playing havoc with his control. 

He slipped out of bed and went to his bathroom. For the first in a long time, Ron wanked off like a Hogwart’s fifth year. He felt dirty climbing into bed with her but he fell asleep quickly.

 

The next morning, The Quibbler was released. When Pansy was released from custody, Ron had mail diverted to a owlry and picked up mail there. He was able to keep harassing letters away from her. 

It was a benefit in this case as well. He asked the postmaster to screen his mail for jinxes and curses on all his mail. Ron then had the rest of the mail bundled for Pansy, she could toss then aside if she wanted.

Luna had likewise been bombarded with owls. She had them screened as well, which eliminated about two percent of the letters. She then began going through the letters and sorted them into piles of supportive letters and those of a slanderous nature. 

Pansy had a point in that printing both sides would make the Quibbler seem unbiased. Under her helm the paper had a reputation for fair opinions. She still planned to let Pansy see what was printed first. 

She made arrangements to meet her for lunch and had a demo article for her to see. 

“Wow, some of these are very opinionated.” Her eyes rose at both points of view. 

“I wanted to print letters that came from intelligent writers, not just ranting and raving. There was a lot of letters with nothing but nonsense.” She handed Pansy a handful of letters. “Here’s the rest. I’ll send more if I get any. I also wanted to ask you if you wished to respond to letters with questions.”

“Were there enough letters like that?” Luna held up another stack. “Wow, do you think it would be a good idea.” 

“I think it would make a great follow up.” Pansy agreed and with quill in hand Luna wrote her responses on the letters that would be printed in an ‘Ask Pansy’ style article that would run along the reaction article. Luna also mentioned that speaking out again would rile up the other reporters who were trying to speak to her. Pansy knew the blonde was secretly reveling in the joy of getting an exclusive that Rita Skeeter was no doubt dying for. 

The article appeared in the Quibbler the next morning. Pansy answered the questions as candidly as she could. More then 80 percent of the letters that came in were supportive, saying they understood how trapped she was. Very few of the letters that came in were negative, coming from archaic women who believed she should have known what her husband had expected shouldn’t have angered him. They were allowed their opinion as everyone else was, but Pansy didn’t pay much attention. They weren’t in the house that day, she was. So focused instead on giving honest answers.

‘If she had a way out would she have taken it?’ Yes.

‘Why had she gone to her ex husbands home?’ He offered and she didn’t want to be alone in the home she was attacked in. 

‘What did she do with the house and belongings that by law were now hers?’ She had sold them all and was using the money to live off. She was also donating a large sum to shelters around England that provided legal assistance and help to abused women.

‘Did she ever love James Brames and if not why marry him?’ She didn’t love him, she liked him and since he had lost his own wife if would have been convenient for both of them. It wasn’t a love match but they each kept the loneliness away, that was the reason they married. Up until the attack it had worked just fine.

‘Did she regret what she did?’ She wished she hadn’t killed him, but no she didn’t not regret defending herself.

‘Why did James forbid her contact with her former in laws?’ She was told by her late husband that she was not part of the family anymore so she didn’t need to associate with them. That was the reason he gave her, if he had different reasons she didn’t know what they were.

‘What is she panning on doing now?’ She hadn’t thought about it, but she was always an avid drawer, maybe she would focus on that again. She was always a reader, and had thought of opening a trading store and used bookstore. There was nothing she enjoyed more then a good hunt for a hard to find book.

‘Is she going to reform her relationship with her ex-husband?’ That remained to be seen. Ron had admitted he would like to, so for now they are taking things as they unfolded. They will let fate play out as it will.


	13. chapter 13

  
Author's notes: pansy is ready  


* * *

She had been sleeping in Ron’s bed for the past week. She was more and more comfortable with being close to him and felt herself drawn to him again as she once was. Ron made her feel like a woman again and she was riding the emotional high that came with telling everything and getting it off her chest. 

Neville had told her that releasing the burden of secrecy would be uplifting and make her feel in control again. She found it true and she was happier after she told her story. Letting people know what happened that day made her realize that she had nothing to hide. She did what she had to do and anyone who didn’t like it, didn’t have to talk to her.

Her outlook brightened up, and the gloom and guilt she felt vanished. Ron was proud of her and it seemed most of England was as well. She continued to get letters from Luna about her story, the majority being from women and men both who praised her. Eventually those who didn’t agree let it drop.

Pansy and Ron had made a few trips to market and running basic errands, and while she did get looks, she found she wasn’t bothered by them, she felt liberated. She had her life back. Speaking out and defending herself had given her back her strength. Having Ron at her side the whole time gave her back her heart.

Ron was delighted at her being back to what he remembered. This was the girl he lost his heart to. This was the woman he wanted back in his life. Their nights together were innocent, but she wasn’t nervous anymore. She cuddled up right in front of him the way she used to, caressing his chest with her back and holding his hand. 

Ron managed to sneak kisses on her back and shoulder, and to his joy she accepted them. He began to look forward to the evening when he could hold her against him naked. 

Pansy herself felt her body return to life. She recognized the reactions when she was near Ron. She wondered what would happen if she initiated sex. Would she panic? She had a feeling she wouldn’t. She hadn’t had any more nightmares since she spoke out and her nerves around Ron had settled to what they used to be. She hadn’t heard James’s voice in her head anymore. 

As she dressed for bed that evening, she thought about Ron. She wanted him and she knew he wanted her. Why not try and show him? What was the worst that could happen? He would be patient with her, she knew it. They could always try again if things didn’t work out tonight. Ron would always make an effort with her. He had proven that many times.

When Ron slipped into bed with her, she didn’t something different this night. She slid to her back and when he slid an arm around her, he ended up facing her and holding her waist. 

Pansy looked up at him with an intensity he hadn’t seen in a long time. He looked down at her and focused on her eyes. “Are you sure?” He asked. 

Pansy reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. A heated primal kiss. She waited for the panic to set in but it didn’t come. Her body ignited in a wave of heat long since denied to her, and Ron picked up on it with abandon. 

She locked her arms around him and devoured his open mouth. Pansy felt the sensations she only felt with Ron. Feelings she had long thought dead. Ron slid his body over hers and returned her kiss with ardor. Their groans mixed together. Their flesh began to heat up and both felt restricted by sleepwear.

She reached down and pulled at the waist of his pajama bottoms. “Take them off Ron.” She gasped out. Ron yanked them off and returned to her. She felt his cock hard against her. Reaching down with one hand she held his shoulders as she took his erection in her hand, closing a fist around him. 

“Fuck!” Ron ground out into her mouth. She started stroking him, sliding her hands up and down, letting her fingers caress him. She knew what he liked, how he loved being touched. 

“I haven’t forgotten Ron.” She told him between kisses. He was thrusting into her palm, groaning into her mouth. 

He slid the straps of her night gown down and dropped his head, taking her pebbled nipple in his mouth. Pansy let out a shriek. It had been so long since she felt such pleasure. He moved from one to the other while she stroked him, sucking her nipples and leaving his marks on her breasts. 

Pansy didn’t care, he could mark her all he wanted. She opened her thighs and hugged his hips. Her body was on fire, the heat spreading throughout her veins. Ron could feel the arousal against his cock. It drove him mental. 

He raised up and moved down her body. He needed this, he hadn’t had a taste of her in so long. He brought her thighs over his shoulders and dived in. He went crazy when her juices touched his tongue. Plunging his tongue into her pussy, he lapped at her core and sucked her lips. 

Pansy spread wide apart, bringing her knees up high as Ron eat her out. “Oh yes Ron, I love it when you do this.” Ron rose up and changed his angle of attack. Getting beside Pansy he faced downward and hooked her leg under his arm. Using his other hand to push her leg aside he dropped his head and resumed his feasting. Pansy looked down at Ron’s shoulders between her legs while he head had vanished to work it’s magic. 

She reached to the side and slid her arm under his leg looking for her own prize. Ron knew what she wanted and rolled to the side. His weight rested on her leg, but the way it was bent, it didn’t hold any pressure. He lifted her top leg high, while she swallowed his cock into her mouth. 

Together, on their sides and limbs everywhere the lovers reacquainted themselves with the taste of one another. Pansy had long been deprived of skin this soft and succulent and she salivated all over his cock. Ron let out groans and animal growls as he buried his face in her pussy, her fluids sliding all over his jaw. 

Pansy took him as deeply as she could, until she felt him touch the back of her throat. She let out a slight gag and Ron nearly lost control. “Pansy I can’t wait!” He yelled out pulling himself from her mouth and getting up. Pansy fell to her back and let her legs fall open. 

“Neither can I, Ron. I need you.” She held open her arms and he slid into them. Reaching down he guided himself to her entrance, then looked in her eyes. “I’ve missed you so much Ron.” 

“I’ve missed you too sweetness.” Pansy nearly cried at his pet name for her. She hadn’t heard it in so long and it meant the world to her to be addressed by it now. 

They held eyes as they joined bodies. Ron sank inside her slowly, savoring each inch. “Oh my gods Pansy!” He breathed into her lips. He felt home again, being inside her was divine, it was always divine and now he was back. 

Pansy rolled her eyes and let out a breath. “Oh thank you Ron.” Ron felt his heart burst as she thanked him for something he was thanking the gods for on his own. She wrapped her legs around him and held his shoulders tight. “Love me Ron.” 

“I love you,” he said moving in and out just the way she liked, slow and deep. “I’ve always loved you,” he plunged deeply, completely submerging himself, “I will always love you.” 

Pansy gave herself over to the feeling of being truly loved for the first time in a long time. She kept her knees aside to take him deeply. “More Ron, give me everything.”

Ron heard her and obeyed his lady. Picking up speed he rode her hard and fast, nearly lifting her off the bed at some points. Ron bent his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

Pansy let out a breath as she was lifted and found herself straddling his lap. He was still in his knees, and when he raised his hips she was penetrated deeply. She brought her legs around his waist and locked her ankles at the small of her back and thrust back as she was lifted. 

She looked down in his eyes and lost herself in the intensity of his soul that came out with his look. She dropped her forehead to his and breathed with him as they moved together, gasped and panting. “How do you feel Ron?” She asked. 

She stopped his movements staying buried inside her. “Like I have my soul back.” He whispered. Pansy couldn’t hold it in anymore and let a tear fall. Ron licked it off her cheek, kissing her eyelid. 

She buried her hands in his hair and arched her hips. Ron let out a groan and his brow furled. “Do you like that Ron? She asked breathing huskily into his open mouth. 

“Yes, I love it.” He answered her, clutching her body tightly. “Ride me Pansy, use me to make yourself cum.” He held himself still, as she bounced up and down on him. She felt his arms sliding about as the sweat slicked up both their bodies. 

“I want something Ron.” She cried. “I need something.” 

“What do you want? I’ll do anything you want.” He was frantic in his effort to please her. She stilled and then jumped off him. Turning around she dropped on all fours and backed up against him. 

“Bloody hell!” He yelled and grabbed her hips. Pansy loved this position, because it made him go very deep. He knew when she did this she was close. He thrust deeply pulling her back into him. Pansy let out a howl as she was penetrated deeply. 

“Yes, you like this don’t you sweetness?” He smirked from behind her, delighting in the view of her round ass against his loins. 

“Yes Ron, yes, I love it!” She shouted as he began rapid movements. She widened her knees, opening her pussy even wider. Ron dropped down and rested his chest against her back, bracing his weight on his fist next to her arm. He reached around with the other hand and searched out her clit, rubbing the wet little nub. 

“Shit!” She threw her head back against his shoulder giving herself over to the madness her body was feeling. 

“You can’t imagine how you feel.” He humped into her body hard as he fondled her hot spot. “Your pussy is wet and tight.” His chest slid up and down her sweaty back. “There is no hug like that one sweetness.” His voice touched every nerve. She loved it when he talked to her while they loved. He knew it too. 

“How does it feel for you?” He asked her. 

“Gods Ron, it fabulous, to be filled up by you. I’ve missed you so much.” Her voice strained against his thrusting. “I never thought I would feel this again.” She caressed his cheek with hers. 

“You will feel this again. Anytime you need it, I will give it to you.” He drove deep into her body. “You will never feel alone again!” She dropped her head to the mattress and thrust back as she came hard all over his cock. 

“AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!” Ron screamed as her hot fluids splashed over his groin. Rising up he gripped her shoulder with one hand and her hip with the other, pumping hard and sharply into her body. 

“Yes Ron. Fill me up, flood my cunt!!” Her nasty urging was his undoing. He thrust hard, driving her upward and growled as his body released tension built up for far too long. Pansy felt the throb of his cock, thick and hot inside her, emptying itself of it’s cream. 

The lovers collapsed on the bed, Ron covering her body with his and they panted like two exhausted animals. Pansy delighted in the weight of Ron on top of her. 

“Oh Ron,” he breathed out, “how long it’s been.” 

He raised his head and kissed her cheek. “No more waiting, no more distance. We’ve been apart too long.” 

“Yes. I’m so sorry Ron.” She said. 

Ron wrapped his arms around her. “Don’t be sorry, that’s in the past. We are going forward from now on. This is a new start for us.” 

“Yes Ron, and I promise this time,” she turned her body under him, hugging him, “this time I will think abut us and not just me.” 

He brushed her cheek with the backs of his fingers, twirling a lock of hair in one finger. “We can both think of us. There is no me and you, there is only us from now on.” She nodded and kissed him gently. He looked down at her for several minutes, looking at her. She stroked his neck and hair while he looked. “Tell me you’ll marry me Pansy.” He whispered. 

“I’ll marry you Ron. I love you.” She told him. Ron felt a surge of euphoria. He kissed her deeply, pouring his soul into her. 

“This time will be different Pansy, I promise.” He said looking down at her. 

“Yes, it will, we’ll both make it work.” She said, pulling his down for a kiss. The reunited lovers, anguished in a loving kiss.


	14. Epilogue

  
Author's notes: what happens next?  


* * *

Three months later Ron and Pansy remarried, in a quiet ceremony at the Burrow with only their close family and friends in attendance. They had the huge wedding before, but it wasn’t necessary this time. All Pansy need there was Ron. 

Ron took a small leave and they went spent a week in an Irish cottage away from the world. It was an renewing of love and promise, and it meant much more this time around. Because of everything she had gone through, her promises to Ron were from the heart and not mere words. 

She sat now, in bed, looking at Ron as he slept. He was handsome in his sereneness, oblivious to the world that lived kept living while he rested. He was even more of a lover to her then before because they had been parted. She smiled down at him. 

Her life had been challenging and she thought she was making the right decisions for herself but she failed to think of Ron and his happiness. He never once tried to keep her from what she wanted, even if it meant leaving him. She thought she wanted it and she made a huge mistake, one that nearly cost her everything. 

She would have understood if Ron wanted nothing to do with her, but he didn’t. What a man Ron was. To love her despite what she had put him through. But Pansy knew that the gods had given him back to her and now she knew what kind of wife to be. A wife just as supportive of him as he had always been of her. 

She felt like a fool for not seeing it before. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. He didn’t stir. “I will spend the rest of my life proving my love for you Ron. I promise you.” She whispered as he slept. “I will never take you for granted again, and I will keep you in my mind and heart forever.” 

“You’re in mine too sweetness.” His so-called sleeping face, grinned. 

Pansy cuddled up against him, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her. From here on out life began again. 

The End

 

A/N; Dont forget to review


End file.
